It has been a goal in recent years to replace the previously used propellent gas freon in pressurized spray dispensers with other propellents which are less detrimental to the environment. One obvious alternative is to pressurize the dispenser container with ambient air by means of a pump built into the dispenser. Such spray dispensers are previously known and are generally made of plastic material. In order for the pump device to function throughout the entire life of the dispenser, the piston stem must be centered and prevented from lateral movement by a relatively hard and wear resistant plastic bushing or retainer ring. Canadian patent specification No. 1 004 641 describes such a bushing or retaining ring which fulfills the functions just mentioned. This known element has, however, the disadvantage that it is separate from the container and requires mounting on the piston stem between the piston and the handle. It is impossible to force the piston through the bushing or retaining ring without destroying the sealing surfaces of the piston.